1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bicycle Fenders and more particularly pertains to new Snap on Mud Fenders for Mountain Bikes for offering an easier attachment for quick installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Bicycle Fenders is known in the prior art. More specifically, Bicycle Fenders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Bicycle Fenders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,763 issued to White on Mar. 16, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,935 issued to Mathieu et al. on Jan. 16, 1992; U.S. Patent Des. 325,367 issued to Cottel on Apr. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,073 issued to Sealy, Jr. on Jun. 9, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,427 issued to Gasser on Jan. 4, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,082 issued to Tsai on Oct. 11, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,071 issued to Jones on May 12, 1992; and U.S. Patent Des. 316,995 issued to Kowalski on May 21, 1991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Snap on Mud Fenders for Mountain Bikes. The inventive device includes a front fender and a rear fender having at least one support clip.
In these respects, the Snap on Mud Fenders for Mountain Bikes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering an easier attachment for quick installation.